Super Mario and Friends meet Dumbo
Story The Story Begins Mario, Luigi, Cpend7, Bubbyaustin, Heavy, Scout and Soldier is going to the circus animals are being transported, So The Heros meet Mrs. Jumbo, one of the elephants, receives her baby from a stork. The baby elephant is quickly taunted by the other elephants because of his large ears, and they nickname him "Dumbo". Once the circus is set up, Mrs. Jumbo loses her temper at a group of boys for making fun of her son, so she is locked up and deemed mad. Dumbo is shunned by the other elephants and with no mother to care for him, he is now alone. But The Heros meet Timothy Q. Mouse, who feels sympathy for Dumbo and becomes determined to make him happy again, appoints himself as Dumbo's mentor and protector. The circus director makes Dumbo the top of an elephant pyramid stunt, but Dumbo trips over his ears and misses his target, injuring the other elephants and bringing down the big top. Dumbo is made a clown as a result, and plays the main role in an act that involves him falling into a vat of pie filling. Despite his newfound popularity and fame, Dumbo hates this job and is now more miserable than ever. To cheer Dumbo up, Timothy takes him to visit his mother. On the way back The Heros meet Demoman (He's in this Video) But Dumbo cries and then starts to hiccup, so Timothy takes him for a drink of water from a bucket which, unknown to them, has accidentally had a bottle of champagne knocked into it. As a result, Dumbo, Timothy and Demoman become drunk (Not Mario, Luigi, Cpend7, Bubbyaustin, Heavy, Scout and Soldier) and see hallucinations of pink elephants. But Good News in 15 Secs the Movie was Stopped by Timon and Pumbra is a Camos in this Movie now it Skip it. The next morning, The Heros, Dumbo and Timothy wake up in a tree. Timothy, Cpend7, Bubbyaustin and Mario wonders how they got up in the tree, and concludes that Dumbo flew up there using his large ears as wings. With the help of a group of crows, Timothy is able to get Dumbo to fly again, using a psychological trick of a "magic feather" to boost his confidence. Back at the circus, Dumbo must perform his stunt of jumping from a high building, this time from a much higher platform. On the way down, Dumbo loses the feather; The Heros Timothy quickly tells him that the feather was never magical, and that he is still able to fly. Dumbo is able to pull out of the dive and flies around the circus, finally striking back at his tormentors as the stunned audience looks on in amazement. After this performance, Dumbo becomes a media sensation, Timothy becomes his manager, and Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo are given a private car on the circus train. And The Heros Say Goodbye to Dumbo and Timothy and The Heros is going to the Next World. Cast Mario Luigi Cpend7 Bubbyaustin Heavy Scout Soldier Demoman Dumbo Jumbo Timothy Q. Mouse The Crows Circus Animals The Ringmaster Clowns Wakko Clown Ass Pancakes Other Elephants Pink Elephants Bowser Evil CJ Evil Bubbyaustin Triva Category:Story Category:Movie Category:Mario Adventure's Category:Disney Movie